Infiltration: Hayao
It was a normal summer afternoon and Sora was taking the medical test to see if she has what it takes to be a real medical ninja instead of a trainee. After completing the first part, she was allowed a break and seizing the opportunity, she went outside and walked the hospital grounds. During that time, a team of ANBU was closing in towards the main gate as they were returning from a secret mission. A man, dressed in a shinobi uniform stares into the sun as its bright light surrounds the village. "Man why do i have to be chosen for guard duty. Well thats what i get for trying to peak at the ladies in the bathroom" he thinks to himself. He then begins to remember earlier that same day. The man is inside the bathroom stall just thinking to himself. The sound of urine hitting the toilet as it spills out of the mans bladder. He then begins to re zip his pants, and walks towards the sink. He turns the nob and the water begins pouring out, he then washed his hands and splashes a little on his face. As he leaves he hears a bunch of giggling coming from the womans bathroom. "Yumi i need help my breast, they wont fit back into their bra" says a woman. "Come one get in their uhhhhh their just to big" says another. The man begins to giggle to himself as perverted images run through his head. The smile of a true pervert appears on his face, and his cheeks begin to turn red. "DONT WORRY LADIES, IM COMING" He says in an over excited voice as he runs towards the bathroom. He makes his way in still screaming words "LET ME HELP COMMMMMMMM, UHHH" he stops in his tracks as every woman within the bathroom, all become silent and just stare at him. His face turns completely red as his embarrassment overwhelms him. "What are you doing here" says a familiar voice. "Uhhhh im so sorry, please for give me(A pink haired woman comes out of one of the stalls)Lady Sakura" says the man. "Oh your always the same, your just like Naruto, KONOHAMARU!!!!!, She says and a her fist roars through the air towards the mans face. The man who is revealed to be konohamaru slips out of his little flashback and back to the present. "Uh woman" he says. Deception The sound of roaring wind echos through the forest, as several figures rush through the trees. The sound gets louder and louder, as the figures jump from branch to branch in the direction of the leaf. Konohamaru stands in the center of the gate, with his eyes staring straight into the forest. Then in a matter of a second the figures land on the ground right in front of him. They then turn out to be four members of the ANBU Black Ops,"The Hokage is expecting", says Konohamaru. The four men dont say a word and jump into the village at full speed towards the Hokages office. Konohamaru simply watches them as they rush through the air. They soon find themselves in the office with the Hokage While on her walk, Sora noticed ANBU Black Ops heading to the Hokage's office however, she sensed a strange and foreign chakra in them but she wasn't sure if what she was sensing is indeed foreign. Puzzled, Sora continued her walk around the grounds, thinking about her home and wondering how much longer it will take for her to become a master of medical ninjutsu so she can return home and start teaching medical ninjutsu there out of the old hospital. Hayao is walking from the barbecue house with 2 of his friends to the Hokage's office as they discuss something. "So Hayao, how is that girlfriend of yours?" his first friend asks. "Fine, just Fine." Hayao replies. Then his other friend says, "There's our newest member to the medical ninjas, so what is on your mind Sora?" Kenzo asks "So it was a trap" said the Hokage as he addresses the ANBU. "Yes it was just a ploy to get rid of us, Why? we still dont know" says the main ANBU member in the middle of the group. The Hokage then told them to leave until he request them to come back, but just then one of the members on the right suddenly says "Lord Hokage, I heard rumors of an Uchiha residing somewhere here within the village, is it true, and if so why haven't you done anything about it" says the ANBU. "You are dismissed, now GO" replies the Hokage. Time passes and the darkness fills the lands with the only light being from the moon. The ANBU members are on a roof, all dead except one, the one who asked about the uchiha earlier. His body the explodes into a bunch of smoke revealing a man in a mask, he had been in a transformation the whole time. "Hey Guys, just thinking about back home and the medical exam. I already finished the first portion, once I complete the other two I have to wait a day or two before finding out the results." Sora looked at the sky and noticed how late it was getting. "Sorry guys, got to get back to the test, let's meet later at the training grounds. See you later!" "Yea, Hayao, it is getting late, I got to get home." Kenzo says. "Yea me too, lets get together tomorrow ok." Yoshio says. "Ok, sure." Hayao says. Then he looks up to the mountain faces and looks at the 4th Hokage. "Minato, me and you would always hang out late like this." Hayao says to himself. Then Hayao notices the girl that they meet earlier, Sora was only about 15 yards ahead, so he goes and asks her something. "Hey, Sora right? it seems that something else is on your mind, because you said you had to get to a test like 5 minutes ago, also the test is the other way, so whats up?" "Oh, well I guess I am taking the long way back but I can get back fast if I really want to. Anyways, I do have something on my mind but it is probably nothing, just something wierd I sensed but it makes no sense." "Hm, I did too, but that was a day ago, it felt ominous and different than the chakra I usually feel." Then as soon as he says that he sees smoke float up for an instant and disappear, so he says to Sora, "What is that?" Turning to him Sora said "Ya, that is what I felt too." Registering the rest of what he said, she turned to the smoke and gasped then used Shadow Clone Jutsu and instructed the clone to return to the hospital double time and inform them about the smoke. Turning back to Hayao she says "Let's go!" Then Hayao grabs Sora before she could run off and says, "Hold on." He then uses his Swift Release and get to a spot about 2 meters away from the smoke, when they look on the roof they see 3 ANBU members dead and 1 person with a mask on. "Who are you, and what have you done." Hayao says. Yuraga looks at them seeing the two shinobi "Leave now, i dont want to be bothered". As he said that he turned away from then and begins walking to the end of the roof preparing to leave. Not letting him get away, Sora used the Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique Coming up behind him and used the Earth Release: Rock Fist Technique, aiming for the back of his head at her full power. With the other hand, she got ready to use another rock fist for defense. Without even turning to acknowledge Sora, Yuraga simply ducks under the massive boulder like fist, then as the second attack from her other hand begins to come in, sweeps her legs with his own making her lose her footing. Then he prepares to kick her in the chest when she falls. Instead of giving him an opening, she does a backflip in mid air and lands on her feet, getting into a battle stance, never taking her eyes of the stranger. "So, who are you and what do you want here?" "You Dont listen very well do you" said Yuraga. "Now i will give you another warning, leave now and forget you ever saw me". Then Hayao appears behind the person with a kunai to his neck and says, "You must don't listen very, your in our village, so what are you here for?" "Your Fast, but your speed is nothing to impressive. I let you get behind me, tell me are you confident in your skills" he says to Hayao. He then speaks to Sora "Both of you already gave away some of your skills, i know you are an Earth Style User while this man tries to use his speed to his advantage. Are you both really Shinobi, if you are then this village passess off anyone as a ninja. Its quite sad actually now if you excuse me" Yuragas body suddnly turns to mud and falls to pieces."I must be going now" his voice says which comes from a another building nearby. From behind him, a shadow clone of Sora appeared and this time punched at his back while the real Sora made her way to the stranger, willing to permanenly disable him if necessary. He turns around grabbing the hand of the clone before the fist hits, "Sorry but its impossible to sneak up on me, i see everything" he then spins and throws the clone into the real sora. All with his right arm, then using his left throws a few shuriken that will run into Sora who will be to distracted by the oncoming collision from the clone to be able to react. Sensing another attack behind the clone, she put up the Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall for her clone to run into and to deflect the next attack while considering her next move. She knew he has only seen what she has let him, giving her an edge as he doesn't know about her Yin-Yang Release and started formulating a plan. Then, Hayao catches up to the ninja and throws shuriken and him, and Paper Bombs in the air to alert the village. Yuraga threw his own Shuriken which collided with the others, then watched as the Paper Bomb exploded "Now that was smart, but i dont want to waste my time fighting an entire village i would surely lose" he said. "Yes, if we don't kill you first!" she shouted from behind the wall. She then peaked around the wall and threw kunai, retreating behind the wall and throwing paper bombs from other side. Yuraga leaps over the kunai and over the explosive tags escaping there explosion, he then landed on the other side of the wall with Sora. Then seeing that the ninja just went over the wall, Hayao uses his Swift Release and gets on the side of Sora, then he uses Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder to try and hit the ninja. The attack was fast and fierce as the electric currents ripped through the air, and seeming struck down Yuraga. As the attack disappitated there was nothing left in the spot where Yuraga had been. His body must have been vaporized as that attack was to fast and big to dodge. "Now thats more of what i want to see" Yuraga says as he appears behind the both of them."Although it was a little to slow". Unknown to the stranger, Sora had created a pit around her and Hayao so that if the strange tried to get close like he did, he would fall into the trap. A second after the stranger had finished his words, the ground under him gave way and he fell into the pit full of chakra made sharp rocks, ledges and more. Yuraga felt the ground begin to crack and vanished in an instant before it gave in appearing just far enough to avoid the pit Then Hayao infuses his arms and legs with Lightning and charges at the ninja and is 2 feet away from hitting him. He ducks and jumps away, well i guess its time to end this. He Now "Hirenkyaku" and then he pulls out his blade, i will erase you. He then slashes at Hayao's knee, with speed that surpasses that of Swfit Release. A rock golem suddenly appeared and intercepted, having spent the last last few exchanges getting into position from the time Sora created it. While the golem parried with one arm, it came in for an attack with the other. Yuragas speed was some immense as he disappears and reappears with his sword 3 inches away from Sora's as as he levitates and stabs the blade towards Soras eye. Using his Swift Release and appears right above Sora and is about to kick the ninja in with lightning infused in his leg. The ninja has no choice but to block, take the hit, or use that technique again, which either way would save Sora. Sensing Hayao right above him, uses his own attack to his advantage. While the Lightning Induced leg comes down with force e turns his blade away from Sora, and aims it straight up as hayao's attack comes down. With Hayaos momentum building up with every second and with the lightning nature enhancing it further makes, it impossible for him to stop since with to much momentum his body couldnt handle stopping immediately or use a substitution. So it all depends on which location of Hayao's body the blade hits, or if Sora will help somehow. Although Yuraga will not give her the chance, as with his other hand a kunai emerges and he thrusts tha blade towards her heart, distracting her from his attack made against Hayao. With the speed of everything happening so fast if she escapes the attack she wont be able to come back and help Hayao, They must find a way to beat this. Yuraga hits Hayao, but the blade goes right through Hayao as if he was a ghost, and the another Hayao appears on the side of Yuraga. "My Swift Release: Afterimage" Hayao says. As Hayao comes to the side of Yuraga, Hayao's arm is enhanced with Lightning this time, now he is about to strike Yuraga in his lower ribs. The only way for Yuraga to escape this is to jump high. Smiling, Sora quickly took out her scimitar from it's sheath and intercepted the kunai, creating sparks as the two blades hit and then she looked straight at her opponent and smiled. The moment a smile came across her lips, she started to absorb the chakra in the air her opponent had released and absorbed chakra from her opponent directly through the kunai. Yuraga is suddenly struck by Hayao's attack which sends him flying, there by canceling Soras absorption of his chakra. When he was hit, hi dropped the kunai he used to engage Sora, There wrapped around the handle unbeknownst to anyone had an explosive tag. With both warriors unsuspecting and both at point blank range from the kunai, the explosive tag went off creating an explosive which took at the whole roof. With Yuraga safely out of harms way thanks to Hayao's attack, albeit with a few broken ribs. Luckily for Sora, she managed to disappear into an attic just in time, anticipating an attack from afar however, she was surprised at the explosion. She manged to get somewhere safe in the attic so she wasn't hurt to badly and she was able to sense that Hayao was still alive though he took some large damage and appeared next to him, ignoring the enemy and started to use her medical skills to heal him. Several Shuriken and Kunai soar towards both Sora and Hayao. When the shuriken came towards the 2, Hayao uses Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall, and makes four of them appear around them. Rogen Toriyama saw the commotion and decided he'd intervene and used Wind Release: Turbine Storm on the 2 shattering the earth walls. Angry Sora shouted at the new comer and said "So, your with this infiltrator too I see which means your in trouble because we have alerted the village to you and your partner's presence!" Before anyone could even finish their sentence i kunai attached with another explosive tag, flies through the air and explodes on contact in between both Hayao, and Sora. Hayao sees the explosive tag moments before if explodes, so he uses his Swift Release to get away from it, but causing to hurt himself more, which takes longer for Sora to heal him. Then about 4 Chunin come and help fight the ninja. When the smoke cleared, Sora could be seen the same position however, she had on Earth Release Armour which she just barley maned to put on before the explosive as she saw the paper bomb just in time out of the corner of her eye however, a second later and she would have been caught. As the chunin arrive before they could even comprehned what happened, Yuraga whose moves were to silent and slick to be heard appeared behind them unoticed,duel wielidng kunai, slit two shinob's throat. When the other two turned around they were both met with a kunai into the chest. Yuraga kicks both of them, as the kunai exploded killing them both."Well leaf shinobi, this is where your life ends" Yuraga says. This time, your to injured to use that speed jutsu of yours. He begins walking closer, leans down and whispers in Hayao's ear. "You dont have to die, if you agree to leave me alone, ill let you live" huh what do you say. "Leave you alone?" Hayao says in question as he pushes up off the ground. "You just killed 8 of our shinobi, they had families, friends to go home to, and you want me to leave you alone?" Hayao says as he gets this evil look on his face. "I would rather die than leave you alone." Then lightning surges around his body, almost hitting the ninja. "What is your name, so I can engrave it into my brain, while I am smashing your Face in?" "My name, my name well........ that is something your going to have to earn. I gave you many chances but i wont any more. Ive spent to long fighting this pointless battle,i need to wipe you out before the enitre village arrives". He takes a few steps closer, until the lightning barely touches his mask. "Your death could have been but now, im going to make you suffer" he says. She quickly took out some smoke bomb and threw them at her opponent's position, throwing a string of kunai, shuriken and paper bombs then after waiting several moments, she charged in, readying her remaining chakra. Hearing the directions of the weapons as they come towards, Yuraga he simply dodges all the incoming weapons. Feeling an explosive Tag coming, decideds to throw a shuriken, sending it towards Hayao, as Yuraga then jumps high into the air. Feeling the sudden movement in the ninja's chakra, Hayao moves in the opposite direction. Then, he sees the shiriken coming, so he throws the same number of shuriken to block the shuriken coming towards him. Then the explosion occurs which clears out the smoke so that everyone could see. "Me? an enemy? of the Leaf? HA! Ya right if anything i'm here to help you two, Cause honestly you two need it" Rogen said as he jumped back up on the buildign and threw some pills at both leaf shinobi and said "take those, it'll start to heal your body a little faster and restore chakra faster" then looked at Yuraga and said "who the hell are you and why are you in the leaf?" Sora ate the pill and instantly felt better than said to the newcomer "He won't give up his name, we will have to either force it out of him or retrain him and remove his mask for identification." Hayao takes the pill and also gets re-energized. As soon as he felt his chakra and strength come back, he uses Swift Release to go and attack the ninja. Yuraga, see''s the attacking coming, and places his hand on Hayao's shoulder the second he attacked to try to push him away, but to no avail. It was to fast for even Yuraga was sent flying across into a building. Luckily he landed through a window and into an apartment building. "Uhhhhh" he slowly starts to get up preparing to defend himself from another attack.'' ''As Yuraga started to get up, Sora charged through the window using ''Earth Release: Rock Fist Technique and aimed a punch at his stomach. Yuraga picks his head upp, as Sora rushes through the window. Her fist flying towards him, he ducks barely dodging the attack. He quickly takes out a kunai, with an explosive tag, throwing it to the ground. He then faced sora kicking off from her back, so he could jump out the window. He then performed the ram sign, while in mid air detonating the tag while sora was still in side recovering from his kick off. He was far enough outside to escape the explosion, but the resulting shockwave sent him flying into the previous roof he was on before. He looks on his shoulder to make sure that the ninja didn't place anything on himself when he tapped him on his shoulder. Then he goes to attack the ninja, but an explosion occurs and the ninja lands at Hayao's feet. Hayao taps him on the shoulder and says, "Hey." And gets ready to kick the ninja in the ribs that would send him flying. The kick comes in, Yuraga quickly uses the substitution jutsu. As Hayao's and Yuraga quickly squared off, they could hear the sound of a shadow clone being released from the area the clone came frrom. Sora got behind Yuraga and uses the Earth Release: Earth Dome to trap them within it then activates her earth armour, grabbing Yuraga and starting to drain his chakra. "Im a sensory type, and i can tell your not a clone this time". "I knew the one in the building was a fake like you would go that easily". "but you should know, im a clone and i only have a few seconds before i disappear". Yuraga had created a clone immediatly after his substitution, so Sora grabbed the fake. "I had you within my sites before this clone was ever created","Now!!! you wont escape this time". Using his last strength, uses his hands and rips his vest partly open, revealing a load of explosive tags wrapped around him. He couldnt open it fully as he was being grabbed by Sora. "We will both be destroyed in this explosion, there is no escape as we both reside within this dome".A white light shines as the tags detonate. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. The battlefield was quiet as everyone watched to see if Sora would crawl out or not and after several minutes, she finally finally emerged from the ruin of the dome without a scratch however, sensory types would be able to tell her chakra has decreased from healing herself. Turning to Yuraga she said "Takes more than that to kill a medical ninja like me!" Yuraga suddenly appears behind her while shes talking, and uses Silent Kill with a kunai to slash her throat. Hayao try his best to get there in time, he gets there in time to kick Yuraga away, but not in time to keep him from slicing her neck. Hayao picks up Sora and takes her to a ninja nearby and tells him to take Sora to the hospital. Then he goes back to confront Yuraga. "You, Have Just PISSED ME OFF NOW!!!" Then he uses Swift Release: Shadowless Flight on Yuraga, and starts to hit him from every direction. Yuraga takes the attacks, and after it is finished his mask cracks a little bit."Not bad leaf shinobi but it seems like i must leave now", he focuses the remainder of his chakra in a beat final speed leap which takes him to the gate of the village, but leaves him drained of chakra. He runs into the forest before the leaf shinobi figure out whats happened. Category:Roleplays